Too lost in You
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Sugababes. We are close to then end of the Horcux hunt, Hermione needs to talk about her feelings to the person which stole her heart since day 1. Please R&R.


One of my favorite songs, please tell me what you think about it.

* * *

**Too lost in you by Sugababes**

She was always with him, since their first year, he was her best friend, she never wanted female friends, he and Ron were enough for her, he was enough for her, the only one who understood her, the only one who smiled at her, the only one who looked at her eyes and she was loosing her breath.

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try  
_

She is not sure when those feelings started hitting her heart, but she wanted him, after seven years of friendship and three of deep love for him, she knew she wanted him, she needs him, to be there, to smile at her even when he is close to another Horcux, another step close to the end, she needs him to be there to talk to her, his voice music to her ears, she needs to watch him sleeping, peacefully or in a nightmare, she needs him to be there… But this time, she needs to give an end to all this, she needs to talk even if that means the end of their precious friendship.

_I'm in over my head  
You got under skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
_

She was alone, somewhere close to the last Horcux, Nagini, Ron was sleeping next to her on the grass and Harry was somewhere around checking if someone was close, she was the next to guard them, he came closer to the little fire and sat beside her. "None is close," he whispered and she smiled, even now, in the middle of nowhere she could feel protected next to him.

"Is something wrong Mione? You're acting strangely around me the last weeks, did I do something wrong?" he asked and used the name "mione" as he used to do the last months.

_And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time  
_  
His face is inches from hers, she barely can stay conscious… "I- Harry-I- I love you," she whispers and he looked at her eyes like no other time, this time his gaze is full of surprise and… love.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)  
_

"I am in love with you since our turn in time, back in third year, when I saw your eyes full of hope of seeing your father again in the lake, when the dementors tried to kill us, then I knew I was falling for you," she whispered and couldn't unlock her gaze from his.

"Mione I—"

"No, let me finish," she's saying softly even if she is shivering when she heard his voice, deeper than the last years, more wise and sure.

_ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)  
_

"And then in fourth year… when we were alone in the lake that mornings, I thought I would tell you the truth, but I couldn't, I just couldn't, I thought you'll hate me like you did with Ron when he didn't believe you, I knew I was the only one you could trust and I didn't want to spoil that by my stupid feelings for my best friend."

"Mione listen to me.."

"And when I saw you returning in the pitch with Cedric and the cup, I saw your bodies and I thought you were the one who had gone, and I started screaming, until I heard your screams of sock and my heart felt alive again."

_Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind  
_

"And then that bloody fifth year… the DAs was the perfect opportunity for me to tell you, but when I saw how you were looking at Chang… I knew I lost the game, but I was also lost in you… I couldn't help but stay there and smile like an idiot, and when you say you kissed her… I wanted to kill you, I wanted to kill her and then said I was used by Voldemort, but I couldn't, I had to stay there, happy, help you with the DAs and the fight at the ministry for you… and my heart was bleeding every time I was watching and you didn't look back at me, at how desperate I was…"

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)  
_

"But the last two years were the true nightmare, Ginny wanted you since she was 5 as she had told me, I knew she would fight, I knew she would try, I knew she would succeed, and I also knew I couldn't do nothing because you wanted her too, so I tried help her, I know… stupid, but I wanted you to be happy so if that would happen with her, then so it was."

"Hermione…"

"And now… no Ginny, no Cho, no Press, no Ron, he knows I can't return his feelings, that was the reason he isn't talking to me allot…" she said and cut him once more, "

And now, here I am, being next to you confesing everything to you, how much helpless I am when you are even a bit away, how much I love, you, here I am, destroying our friendship because I feel I will probably die soon in this bloody battle and you won't know a thing about everything I've been trough, I dunno if I should be mad at you for making me crazy for you or I should just shut my mouth and fight next to you hoping for the best…"

_I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)  
_

"So that was all I wanted to say… and thousands more-"

"Hermione stop! I love you too, I don't know since when like you do, but I do know it, I know that no Cho or Ginny or other girl could make it, but I love and want and lust and need you," he said and finally cut her.

_Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
_

"And you have no idea how happy I am hearing you confessing your love for me, because I never talked the last months cause I thought Ron would kill me, and I didn't want to destroy everything between us, I was watching you looking at me and I though I did something wrong and that was driving me crazy I though you could never love me as I do, I want to be alive after that but I can't plan things for no more than every passing day so I don't want to be dead and leaving you behind mad at me…" he said in a breath

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
_

"Harry I-" but she didn't have the time to continue, his lips were crushed on hers, their kiss, their first kiss was finally a fact, full of lust for one another, pain, desperation, need and most of all, full of love.

That kiss was also a promise, a silent promise for both sides to be something more in the future, for them to stay both alive, to win, to triumph, to find time for recover and love each other as they want to so bad for all there terrible days and nights in the past.

_I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)_

* * *

_Soo? was it good? let me know_


End file.
